


Validation

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has validation problems, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius wants to help him, M/M, Making Out, complicated relationship, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Lucius is never surprised these days when he comes home to a broken window and Ed sitting on his couch with a gun pointed at him.





	Validation

When Lucius came back home from a long strange day at the GCPD, he hadn’t been surprised by what greeted him when he entered the small apartment. 

Edward Nygma was seated on his couch, wearing his signature vibrantly green suit. He held a gun in his hand, pointing it at him, which was also not surprising. 

“Ed, why are you here?” He asked calmly as he stepped closer to the other man.

Ed watched him, wide brown eyes wavering with a sense of uncertainty. The gun was still trained on Lucius, but he noticed his grip on it was loosening the closer that he got to him.

“Hello Foxy.” He greeted, a fake sense of joy to his voice.

Lucius let out a heavy sigh, it wasn’t his favorite thing in the world hearing Ed call him ‘Foxy’, but he learned to live with it. He never knew exactly if it was meant in a flirtatious way or if Ed genuinely thought he was clever calling him that, but there wasn’t really a way to get him to stop. So he dealt with it and to a small secretive extent he enjoyed the pet name.

“What are you doing here?”

Again, the question went ignored as Ed grinned up at him, he had that usual glazed over type of look in his eyes. It was like he shut himself off or at least tried to, there was something wrong, but he wasn’t ready to discuss it if he ever would be. Lucius knew Ed had a lot of deep psychological issues, his mind continued to break apart more and more with each passing day. It was concerning and he knew there were ways that he could get him help, but convincing Ed was the hard part.

Ignoring the gun was relatively easy, he sat down next to him on the couch. Lucius reached over gently grabbing the gun from Ed’s hand and setting it down on the coffee table. 

“Ed?”

He knew to keep his tone gentle with him, he seemed to respond positively to that.

Lucius placed a hand on his knee, fingers stroking over the soft material of his shiny green dress pants.

“Why doesn’t anybody like me?” Ed asked, voice cracking as he turned his head to look at the man beside him.

“Oswald liked me, he was even in love with me, an-and then I killed him…..I have absolutely nobody in my life.”

Ed removed his glasses tossing them onto the table with the gun, he buried his face in his hands. Within seconds he was crying, heavy sobs wracking his body.

Lucius placed a hand on the back of his neck, fingers lightly stroking his skin and up into his gelled hair. Ed lowered his hands back to his lap, he turned his head to look at him. Tears were still falling from his eyes, rolling down his red and blotchy cheeks. He moved his hand up through his hair, messing it just the slightest bit.

“I know that you regret what you did to him and that you forgive him for hurting you, it’s good that you feel remorse.”

Ed clenched his hands into fists banging them against his knees.

“I shouldn’t feel bad, I’m not supposed to feel bad anymore. I’m not supposed to feel anything, I can’t even earn the fear or respect of the city.”

There was such a frustration in him, he gritted his teeth. That look in his eyes was one that Lucius was very familiar with. He moved his hand to his cheek, gently caressing his tear stained skin.

“Do you like me?” Ed asked, his voice a sad whisper.

“If I didn’t I would have called the cops the first time I came home to find you had broken in. Speaking of that, you owe me for another window.” 

Lucius looked back behind the couch at the busted window, he could feel the occasional chill of the air that came through.

Ed smiled, he reached up rubbing at his eyes. 

“Of course, I’ll call the glass company, and they can replace it tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that. When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t remember.”

“You need to get some sleep, we’ve talked about this before. You can’t just go days on end without resting, it isn’t good for your health.”

Ed laughed, he ran his fingers back through his hair.

“According to everybody lately my health isn’t all that great, they keep saying I’m crazy. I don’t like being called that.”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Lucius stood up, he held his hand out for the younger man to take. Ed looked from his proffered hand then up towards his face, there was that sense of confusion like he was an injured wild animal not sure if he should trust the human who just happened across him. They went through this same routine at least three times a week now, few changes occurred, except that he noticed Ed smiling less manically. 

Ed took his hand allowing him to help him up from the couch. He towered slightly over him, in different circumstances Ed’s height could be threatening. Hell, Ed himself could be a threat, but with their proximity and the soft look in his eyes he almost looked so completely normal. He kept his hold on Lucius’ hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Will you sleep with me or are you going to just sneak off to the couch when I fall asleep?” 

“I’ll stay with you for the whole night, I want to make sure you actually listen to me and go to sleep.”

Ed smirked and moved closer until the space between them practically didn’t exist. He placed his free hand on Lucius’ waist, he leaned his face in closer until their lips were nearly touching.

“Is that the only reason you want me in your bed?” 

He could feel his heart beat picking up, he moved his hand to the back of Ed’s head pulling him in closer until their lips were touching. He sighed feeling content at the soft feeling of his lips against his.

Ed placed his hand against Lucius’ chest pushing him back just a step, the smirk returned to his face.

“Continue this in your room?”

Before Lucius could confirm or deny that that was where this might lead, Ed turned and walked out of the room leaving him to himself for a moment.

They went through this nearly every time Ed broke into his apartment. They would kiss, he would hold the younger man, and tell him that things weren’t always going to be this bad. It would be a full-blown lie if Lucius said he had absolutely no attraction to the criminal. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was an extremely handsome and brilliant man. Being intimate with him was wrong, each time he let Ed spend the night with him he felt like he was in a subtle way encouraging him to continue on a path of self-destruction.

It just felt wrong turning him away, throwing him back in Akrham where they would treat him like a wild animal. He would never get the proper treatment that he deserved in that hell hole, he needed to go someplace outside of Gotham. He just knew it was near impossible to ever convince Ed to get that kind of help, to leave the place he claimed, ‘made him’.

When Lucius did go to his bedroom he found Ed stripped down to his plaid boxer shorts, he was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. That out of it grin spread across his face when the older man entered the room.

“About time you got back here.”

He watched as Lucius undressed, the smile faded from his face when Lucius left his pants on. When he got on the bed with him, Ed was on him immediately. He settled himself on Lucius’ lap, arms draped around his neck as he placed quick gentle kisses against his forehead, bridge of his nose, and his cheeks. Lucius placed his hands on his back, fingers curling against his skin as he pulled him closer against himself. Ed moved his hands to his chest down to his stomach, he nipped at his bottom lip.

“Do you want me to help you undress the rest of the way?” He asked, eyebrow raised as he wiggled on his lap.

Lucius moved his hands to his hips holding him still, he pressed a kiss against the front of his throat. 

“We aren’t doing that, you know we can’t go that far.”

“We’re both consenting adults, why not?” Ed asked, a pout coming over his face.

Lucius cupped his face in his hands making sure Ed was looking at him.

“I want you to get help Ed, actual help.”

“Why?”

He kissed him, “I care about you, I want you to be safe, and get help before it’s too late.”

“Maybe I like who I am, I make people see me and pay attention to me.”

“Ed, I know this isn’t who you want to be. You’re a good guy, you can be a good guy. I know you can.”

Ed lowered his eyes, he squirmed uncomfortably. 

“Why do you put so much work and time into me?”

“I’m worried about you, I care about you.”

Tears filled Ed’s eyes again, “You’re supposed to be my enemy.”

He wrapped his arms around Lucius hugging him, he buried his face against his bare chest. Lucius could feel the warmth of his tears as they splashed against his skin. He gently pet his fingers through the younger man’s hair, he kissed the top of his head.

“I want to get you help, please I don’t want to see you get yourself hurt.”

“What then, if I got help?”

“I’ll be right there for you, I won’t abandon you. I’m gonna be right here for you Ed.”

Ed lifted his head, for the first time in quite a while he looked purely fragile and almost sweet. 

“We’ll be together then?” He asked curiously.

Lucius kissed him again, a gentle lingering kiss. 

“Yes, I want to be with you.”

He meant it, despite the multiple times that Ed had attempted to take his life he found himself caring. Found himself forgiving him each time he asked to be forgiven for the attempts on his life. He found himself holding him close in bed.

Lucius laid Ed back on the bed moving on top of him, he held his hands above his head pressed against the mattress as he passionately kissed him. Ed moaned and thrust his hips up wanting to feel him, he wanted to touch every inch of the man on top of him. Lucius moved to his neck kissing and biting, he released Ed’s hands allowing him to explore as much as he knew he wanted to. Ed moved one hand to the back of his head and the other down between them, grabbing at him through the front of his pants. He thrust down against him, moaning into the kiss.

“You like me, Foxy?”

“Yes”

He buried his face against the side of his neck, biting and kissing. He couldn’t help but moan with each firm motion of Ed’s hand against him, he knew they couldn’t keep going like this.

Lucius broke away, Ed wrapped a leg around his lower back pulling him down against him. 

“You know we can’t.”

“I want you, I know you want me.” He whispered giving another firm squeeze.

“You need sleep and so long as you don’t disappear on me again, I’ll cook breakfast for the both of us.”

Ed removed his hand, he hummed in consideration.

“Cook anything I want?”

“If you don’t request something ridiculous again, then yes.”

The smile returned to his face as he unhooked his leg from around his back allowing Lucius to get off of him. 

Lucius laid down on his side facing him, Ed quickly curled up against him, face buried against his chest once more. 

“Promise you won’t give up on me.”

“I promise, I won’t.” He assured kissing the top of his head.

Ed pressed a kiss against his chest.

He held the younger man waiting for him to drift into sleep, if he was lucky Ed would be in bed with him by the time morning would come. He’d convince him to shower, get him to eat, and through the process Ed would be somewhere near normal. Depending on the day they could have some deep and fascinating conversations about the human condition, about politics, religious views, and even their own medical backgrounds. Other times they could talk like old friends and then some days Ed was silent and sullen, he’d slip out the door and Lucius wouldn’t hear a word for him until he’d hear about his latest string of murders on the 10 o’ clock news.

Maybe someday Ed would take his offer to go outside of Gotham and get professional help, but realistically he knew that was a pipe dream.


End file.
